


Work

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Cock Ring, D/s, F/M, Femdom, Gag, Masturbation, Pet Play, Slight Voyeurism, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: If Zarkon wants a reward, he will work for it.





	Work

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot begins to tell you how much I love this pairing and how much fun I had writing this on my tumblr sinfultrails. I hope you like it on here too.
> 
> Enjoy,

He heard her move before he saw her. He sat completely still, with his legs trembling slightly. He waited for her to speak, to order him as he watched her heels clicked on the soft wooden floor.

She looked pensive as she circled him slowly, wearing black and red lingerie that hugged her figure beautifully. She was fiddling with a toy in her hand as she made sure he was watching her.

“Hmmmm…..did you want something tonight honey?”

His ears twitched and he made a soft muffled voice noise around the gag that kept him from speaking. He wanted to move towards her, to touch her with his cuffed hands and trace over her soft skin….!

His cock stood at attention with a silver ring that had violet gemstones around it. It fit securely around the base as he dug his claws lightly into the wood of the floor.

Honerva’s heel clicked sharply with a loud clack.

“I asked a question darling,” her tone was soft, but held no room for patience when she spoke.

He shivered before looking up slightly.

“Did. You. Want. Something?”

He nodded slowly, his eyes a little big and watching her blushing. He shivered a bit when she hummed and slowly stroked over his head. She tilted her head.

“Did you want this?” She spread her legs open, showing her wet and dripping mound for him. She reached down and lightly traced over her folds “Did you want to eat out my pussy? Fuck it? Make your mistress cum?”

Zarkon calmest melted as he nodded with a shiver.

He perked when she chuckled softly and slowly raised up her hands to show the toy she’d been holding. His whole face darkened when he saw it was a nicely ridged dildo that was a soft lavender with little red patterns on it.

She gently held his chin, purring as she slowly pressed her forehead to his.

“You need to earn it honey,” she cooed softly, “I got you this new toy see? I want you to put on a nice show for me. Do you think you can do that? Nod if you can.”

He blushed deeply and gulped a little “Mmmm….mmm….Mhm…” he nodded at her.

Anything, he would do anything for her to reward him, to let him make her feel good. He wanted to be a good boy.

“Good…now I think I lubed you up enough don’t you think darling?” She gently slid a hand down his back and groped his ass smirking, “Can you move up a little for me?”

Zarkon blushed but he nodded and slowly shifted so he as in a squatting position and keeping his legs open. He shivered and bit into the gag with a quiet moan.

She smiled adoringly and gave his cock a nice little grope as a reward as she slowly presses the tip up against his lubed hole.

She’d already spent plenty of time lubing him up and stretching him out before getting the toy.

“Now just sit back and relax….let it slide into you slowly….that’s it honey….” she purred softly.

He blushed and panted softly as he slowly pushed his hips down as his thighs trembled slowly, “M-mmm…mmm….!”

She hummed and smiled as she watches it slowly stretching him out as he took it inside him, “It’s stretching you so well honey….does it feel good?

He shivered and nodded as he bowed his head shakily, “M-m-Mhm….!”

Honerva chuckled and kissed his shoulder before she stood up. Gently she stroked over his shoulders smiling down at him softly as she moved around to sit in front of him,

“Good boy….” she leaned back in her chair and opened her legs, showing he dripping cunt for him. She hummed and sighed softly as she relaxed, “Now…are you ready to work for this?” She shivered as she rubbed at herself, pinching and tugging on her own clit.

Zarkon watched her and shivered harshly biting on the gag as felt the pressure of the cock ring and how the dildo filled him, the tip brushing against his sweet spot. He nodded slowly.

The smile she gave him, sent waves of heat through him. She was blushing as sh3 continued to rub and stroke over herself, shivering as she stroked over the soft wet lips.

“Move then. Ride that dildo for me. I want to watch you fuck yourself on it like the obedient pet you are and if you do good enough?”

His pupils dilated as she spread her folds open she show the wet, clenching hold, ready and slick with fluids.

“I’ll let you cum inside me.”


End file.
